Individuals frequently browse or search for properties for sale or for rent, such as when looking to purchase (or rent) or sell a property, when gauging market conditions, or for other reasons. Technology and connected devices have made property searches easier and more efficient. In particular, certain mobile applications enable users to locate nearby properties for sale and view listing images associated with the properties, among other information.
Certain applications and platforms also enable users to configure filters in searching for properties. For example, users may specify number of bedrooms, number of bathrooms, price range, square footage, year built, lot size, garage information, and/or other filters. While these filters may help users locate properties that conform to desired metrics, the filters do not account for particular styles or appearances of properties. Additionally, the applications do not utilize image data to determine property attributes and identify similar properties.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods to analyze image data depicting properties to identify properties having a similar style or general appearance.